


Just A Hunch

by jes3



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Drunk confessions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Crush, Gen, Happy Ending, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi one shot, Hatake Kakashi one-shot, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kakashi Hatake goes to therapy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One-Shot, Other, POV First Person, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SI, Secret Crush, Self-Insert, Therapist has crush on patient, Unethical crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes3/pseuds/jes3
Summary: Kakashi Hatake came in every single week.He chose her.And yet, he didn’t say much she could work with.But he looks at her with hungry eyes and she doesn’t seem to notice yet.She’s too busy giving him the same look back, wishing he wasn’t a patient ....
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	Just A Hunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Let's just pretend at this point in time of Naruto that computers and phones are perfectly normal. Oh, and emails exist.
> 
> Once again, OC is not named so it's easier to self-insert as intended.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

* * *

“Look, I understand you don’t want to be here, but—”

“I never said that.” Kakashi’s eyes cut from his book to me. His face was even, unwavering, and his voice sounded serious.

I tried to keep my face calm. “But I am here to help you, and I can’t do that unless you give me _something_.”

“You _are_ helping me,” he finally said, going back to reading his book.

I furrowed my eyebrows and shifted in my seat, uncrossing one leg to cross the other over it. “And how am I doing that exactly?”

Kakashi’s eye flickered to the next page, and he said it so casually, so effortlessly, it made me freeze for a moment. “Your presence calms me.”

I blinked at him and then looked down at my notes, still blank.

_Don’t react. Don’t react. Don’t fucking react. It means nothing._

I swallowed and then finally wrote something.

_“Doesn’t hate it here.”_

“Finally jotting something down that piqued your interest?” he mused, turning the page.

I didn’t look up as I smiled. “Yes.”

▲▼▲

I took the change, smiling at the merchant. I placed it into my coin pouch and dropped it into my purse. I took the bags and made my way towards my house.

Passing one of the tallest trees on the road, I noticed someone perched on a branch high above. It was Kakashi, his silver hair blowing softly in the wind. He was looking out, possibly watching the sun start to set. I walked past and he didn’t seem to move.

That’s so odd. He usually had his nose buried in a book, but he looked so pensive there—straining to see something. I felt anxiousness claw at my chest, and with a sigh, I turned back around.

 _What the hell am I doing ...?_ I thought.

I approached the tree, looking up. “Kakashi?” I called out.

That snapped him out of it. His head turned and he was looking down at me. I gave an awkward smile, lifting an arm in an attempt to say hi with some bags clenched in my fist.

“Oh,” he said and then jumped down. “Hey, doc.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, his eye squinting up in a smile.

“You all right?” I asked cautiously, trying to gauge his minimal reactions behind that mask of his.

He looked at me and stared. I started to feel uncomfortable and shifted my eyes away, clearing my throat. “Why would you ask that?”

I looked back at him, blinking. “Uh ...” I couldn’t really say why I knew something was bothering him. “Call it a hunch.” I shrugged. “Seems like something is bothering you.”

He tilted his head slightly and then smiled. “Your hunch is correct. You heading home?” He took out a hand and pointed down at my bags.

“Oh, um, yes,” I said.

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed the bags from me. “Lead the way.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I insist,” he said, not looking at me, but I saw a smile hiding behind his mask.

I let out a laugh. “Okay. This way.” We started to walk, and I glanced at him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kakashi glanced back down at me. “I can tomorrow at our session.” I rose an eyebrow and he chuckled at my facial expression. “I thought you wanted me to _give you something._ ” He smirked.

“Of course I do. Doesn’t mean I can’t have the right to be a little shocked.” I smiled. We were nearing my home.

“Can’t argue with that.” We continued walking and then we turned into the sidewalk leading up to my house front door. We stopped at the door and I turned to him.

He looked down at me and I tried to keep my reactions at bay.

_He’s a patient. He’s a patient. He’s a patient._

_Don’t react._

I offered my open palms and he gave me the bags back. “Thank you, Kakashi,” I said, smiling at him.

Something changed in his expression and his eye softened. He reached out, brushing some wisps of my hair that escaped my ponytail away from my face. “You’re welcome.”

I couldn’t help it. Blood pooled itself into my cheeks and I felt my face become hot. But no matter what, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him. It looked like he was searching for something in my face and took a step closer. My heart pounded and I almost leaned forward.

“Oi! Kakashi-sensei!”

Our heads whipped to see where the voice came from. On the opposite side of the road stood a blond kid and a young girl with pink hair. The blond kid was waving his hand. “There you are! Where have you been?”

Kakashi sighed, taking a step back. “My students,” he said, looking at me. He lifted a hand to his students.

I smiled. “Cute. Where’s the third one?” I asked without thinking, looking at him.

His eye suddenly shifted and he put a hand to the back of his head. “Yeah ... I can tell you more tomorrow.” He smiled, his eye squinting.

My smile dropped. Oh. Oh, no.

He’s the sensei with ...

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t—”

“No worries!” he said, shaking his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He started to walk backwards, hands in his pockets. I nodded mutely. He spun on his heel and started to walk towards his students.

Tomorrow then.

I went inside and then hit my forehead against the door.

 _Idiot_.

▲▼▲

The next day, I told myself I wouldn’t be an idiot and just let him do all the talking.

I suddenly felt nervous, and I had looked over my notes ten times now even though I only wrote one thing.

But that one thing made my stomach burst into butterflies.

I groaned, putting my face in my hands. This wasn’t good. Even I knew that. I might have to talk to Lady Tsunade to see if he could be transferred to another therapist.

But then what would I say? What would be my reasoning? He hasn’t made me uncomfortable per se. I don’t have any logical reason. I could argue that I haven’t made any progress for months now, but he finally opened up last week.

I could just hear her. “What do you mean you want to transfer Kakashi Hatake out of your care? You’re the only person he agreed to see!”

Just as I was coming up with a plan, my phone rang. I blinked down at it and answered it. “Hello?”

“Your two o’clock is here, Miss.”

“Thank you, send him in.”

I stood up, smoothing down my business skirt and took my notepad and clipboard from my desk. As I moved over to the armchair, the door opened. I willed myself to not react.

Kakashi slipped through the door, book in hand as usual. I stood by the chair. “Good afternoon, Kakashi. How are you doing today?”

Kakashi closed the door behind him and made his way to the couch in front of the big armchair. He plopped down and laid out, stretching his legs. “Could be better,” he finally said.

I sat down, pen poised and ready. I crossed one leg over the other.

“How about you?” His head rolled to the side, looking at me with that one eye of his.

This was our routine. “I’m doing great,” I said easily, smiling.

Satisfied with my answer, he went back to his book. “So, how has today been so far?” I didn’t want to start probing questions about yesterday too soon. It could possibly scare him away.

“Well ...” he started, his voice drawling out like a lull. And I could close my eyes and get lost in the sound of it forever. “I’m here with you now so I think it’s going great.” He flipped a page as I blinked at him.

_Don’t. Fucking. React._

I smiled. “I’m so glad to hear that. I want you to feel comfortable here. It’s a safe space.”

His eye flickered over to me at that last sentence. Then he went back to the book. “It’s not that,” he said simply.

I furrowed my eyebrows, leaning in on my knee. “What do you mean?”

“It’s wherever _you_ are that I like.”

Was he really being this bold?

I tried to change the subject quickly, keeping my professionalism in check.

“Oh, okay. So are you ready to open up about what was bothering you yesterday?”

Kakashi didn’t glance up from his book, crossing one ankle over the other. “One of my students fled the Leaf. I’m sure you’ve heard about it by now.”

It’s true that I didn’t know much about the shinobi world, but everyone had been talking about how the only Uchiha left in the village decided to leave. Apparently, there was a retrieval mission in the works now.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Do you want to tell me what happened?” I said, my eyebrows drawing up in concern.

“Not sure. I had a talk with him and apparently I didn’t do a good enough job.”

There.

There it was. The guilt in his voice. The despair. The pain.

He was finally giving me something.

“If you’re thinking it was your fault, you should know it probably wasn’t,” I said softly.

Kakashi sighed, closing his book and letting it rest on his chest. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eye. I watched the book rise and fall with his chest, letting him have all the time in the world.

“Have you ever lost someone close to you, doc?”

Without hesitation, I said, “Yes.”

He didn’t open his eye. “I see.”

“Is this what that’s about?” I said, prodding gently. “He was close to you?”

Kakashi snorted, his eye blinking up at the ceiling. “As close as he ever let anyone be.” I stayed quiet. Then, softly, “I thought I was finally getting somewhere with him.”

I almost laughed at his sentence. That was exactly how I felt about him.

“Do you want to tell me more?” I said gently. “About what you mean?”

He looked over at me and his eye softened. And for the first time in all of our sessions, he uttered, “Yes. I do.”

▲▼▲

When the Sand Council approached me about a job opportunity in the Leaf, I was taken aback.

They told me about the initiative about creating more mental health awareness among the lands, but as seeing the Leaf being the only real ally at the time, they wanted to at least start there.

The woman in charge, Kaori, was so passionate about this and had bragged so many times how the Sand was making strides in the right direction. I didn’t argue with her there. The Sand shinobi seemed less anxious and angry than before. Especially after learning about the death of their current Kazekage and how they had been taking orders from the treacherous Orochimaru up until recently.

She wanted me to lead the department in the Leaf and assured me that I would be heavily compensated.

Lady Tsunade personally requested me, and although it was nice to feel recognized for my skills and Ph.D., I was extremely hesitant to just uproot my life and move to another village.

I didn’t have much tying me down here, but I was comfortable.

Thinking it over, I accepted. A new building was built and we started to plan to integrate the Leaf shinobi into therapy. The notion of talking out their feelings was so foreign. The women were more willing to participate than most men, but there were more men willing to be extremely open than some women.

I learned over the years to detach myself, to feel objective. I knew how to do these things.

And yet everything I learned became forgotten the moment Kakashi Hatake smiled at me for the first time.

▲▼▲

I met Iruka through the Hokage. Lady Fifth told me I could ask Iruka for any assistance, and that is how our close friendship started.

Iruka had asked if I was up for drinks that Friday night. I immediately said yes because it’s been a while since I drank.

So we went to the pub and we sat down in a booth, laughing and drinking. After a few drinks in, I confided that I had a crush. He rose an eyebrow. “Do I know said crush?”

“I don’t know,” I answered honestly, my cheeks flushed. I giggled. “He’s so ... mysterious and cool and everything I can’t have.”

Iruka laughed and told me I could tell him, but I couldn’t. He was a patient. I couldn’t have those feelings. So instead of answering, I downed the rest of my drink and asked for another. Soon, we were both pretty hammered. After settling our tab, we left, stumbling out of the pub.

That’s when I noticed two figures walking our way. My eyes widened and I looked at Iruka. Before I could even think about it, I was pointing and said loudly, “That’s him!”

Iruka furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes as the figures came under the streetlight. “Asuma ...?”

“No, you dummy! The _other_ one!” I said with a roll of my eyes.

“Doc ...?”

I looked up to see Kakashi in front of me, hands in pockets, and a raised eyebrow. I grinned. “Him, Iruka!”

“ _No_!” Iruka gasped in disbelief, his eyes like saucers. “B-but ...!”

“All right, what do we have here?” a voice chuckled. I looked to see the man that Iruka pointed out earlier. Asuma, I think?

“We’re drunk, sir!” Iruka said, standing up straight and saluting seriously before he burst out laughing.

“Don’t tell them that! We are going to get in trouble!” I said, laughing along and then I stumbled forward. Kakashi caught me and I blinked up at him.

He heaved a sigh. “Okay, Asuma, you take that one and I’ll take this one.” I pouted.

“What’re you talking about?” I slurred. He stood me up straight.

Asuma laughed and put his arm around Iruka’s shoulders, holding him up. “Come on, teach, you gotta sleep this off.”

Iruka looked over his shoulder. “Bye, bye!”

I blinked again and then raised my hand. “Bye, bye ...”

Kakashi turned his back and bent down a little. “All right, doc, get on. Come on.”

I jumped on him, squealing. “Whee!”

He chuckled, standing up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my legs from behind the knees. I giggled. “Are we going home?”

“Yes,” he said, and I felt the vibrations of his voice in my chest. “We are taking you home.”

I hummed in response.

“Taking it you had a rough week?” I heard him say.

I buried my face in his shoulder blade, nodding. “Mmhmm.” I inhaled him in and then realized something. I lifted my head and buried my face in his neck next. “Whoa, you smell good ...” I said softly.

I felt him stiffen under me but I didn’t pay too much attention to it. I let my fingers run across his collarbones over his shirt. I had never been this close to him before.

It was too soon after that we arrived at my house. He set me down gently and my eyes became big like the moon. I looked over at him, furrowing my eyebrows. “Wait, I never told you where I lived!” Or wait, did I? This felt familiar. I couldn’t think straight.

Without answering, Kakashi laughed before grabbing my purse and dug in to take out my keys. “Come on, let’s put you to bed.” He unlocked the door and helped me inside.

“Mkay,” I said, watching as he put my purse up on the coat rack. I peeled my sweater off and kicked off my shoes. He led me by the arm and took me to my room. Again, he acted as if he knew where it was.

Before I could comment on it, he sat me down on the bed. I blinked up at him as he kneeled in front of me. “Did you want to change into your sleepwear before going to sleep?”

I shrugged. “Should I?”

His eye squinted up in that familiar smile. I saw the outline of it behind his mask and I had never been this close so I was able to see it clearly. Without thinking, I reached out and brushed a finger over his lips.

His eye flew open, widened in surprised, and I smiled gently. “They feel nice.” My eyes traveled up to his messy hair. Before he could protest, I reached over and ran my fingers through his hair. With what little I could see his face, I could see a blush forming there or was I crazy?

I let out a breathless laugh. I massaged my fingers through his scalp and his eye closed, almost leaning in for more. “It’s so soft ... better than I imagined.”

“Doc.” I snapped back to reality and Kakashi was looking at me.

I reached over and tilted that headband of his up. He didn’t protest. His eye was closed and there was a scar running through his eyelid and down to his cheek. I’ve seen a peek of it every now and then but didn’t know the magnitude of it.

“I’m so sorry for whatever happened here,” I whispered, running my finger down it.

“Doc,” he said again, softly. I looked at him and he leaned in, his masked lips so close to mine.

“Kakashi,” I said, holding onto his face. My eyebrows drew up and I felt sadness swell up in my chest. “It’s not fair how you’re my patient,” I mumbled.

He blinked and then pulled back. I let him, my hands falling into my lap. “What does that mean?” He adjusted his headband back over his eye, a frown clearly forming behind his mask.

I giggled, poking his cheek. “Because I want you, silly.”

He stared at me in quiet surprise and then I blinked. My eyes widened suddenly and I felt my blush rush up from my chest to my cheeks. “Oh, no, I—!”

He could report me! I could get fired! I would lose him forever!

“I didn’t ...!” I sputtered, feeling tears well up. “I’m not ...!”

Kakashi gently grabbed my hands and squeezed. “It’s okay. We can talk about it later.” He brushed back my hair. “I’m going to leave now, okay?”

I nodded mutely, willing the tears to go away.

He stood up and I looked down at my lap, not being able to look at him in the eye. He started to walk away, and then I peeked briefly to see him standing at the doorway, hesitating. But as soon as I blinked, he was gone.

▲▼▲

I tried to pretend my nerves were not getting to me the entire week. When Thursday hit, I could barely roll over in my bed without feeling the nervous bundle of butterflies in my stomach tumble. I had to face him today.

Putting on my best professional outfit, I made my way over to the building. I walked in and smiled at the first receptionist. I went into the elevator and went up a couple of floors. I entered the lobby and said good morning to my secretary.

A few minutes later, my first patient was here. I had never gotten used to Might Guy’s enthusiasm in the morning, but he really knew how to wake someone up. After his sessions, I always felt like I had just gotten off a wild rollercoaster with my hair blown in different directions.

The day went on and the appointments came and gone. Around thirty minutes before Kakashi’s session, I got an email. It was from Lady Tsunade. The subject line caught my attention.

With my heart thumping loudly in my ears, I clicked on the email.

_“Kakashi Hatake has requested a transfer in therapists. I am reporting that all his future sessions with you have been officially cancelled. Please have your notes ready to hand over to his next therapist.”_

There was more to the email but I kept re-reading the bulk of it over and over. I didn’t realize I had tears in my eyes until I started to blink them away.

Oh.

_Why did this ..._

This had happened plenty of times before in my career. It’s all about finding the right person to feel comfortable talking to that matters. It’s never an insult.

So why did this hurt?

I scratched at my chest and closed my eyes, realizing a panic attack was slowly taking over. I took deep breaths, rubbing my temples with my fingertips.

_Don’t react. Don’t react. Don’t react._

I let the feelings wash over me and I let out a shaky breath. I had screwed it up. I wasn’t fired so I knew he didn’t say anything to Tsunade. Was he really that upset? Should I apologize? Will that make it worse? But isn’t this what I wanted? What I was planning almost a week ago?

I suddenly pushed it all out of my mind. I had to ignore this and be ready for my next patient. After receiving another email, I sent my few notes to Kakashi’s new therapist. At the end of the day, my secretary said her goodbyes and I sat back in my chair, taking a deep breath. Maybe I just needed to relax.

I slipped off my heels under my desk and put my feet up on the desk, opening the drawer next to me.

I reached in and took out one of my favorite chewy caramels, unwrapping it and popping it into my mouth. Letting it sit in my mouth to become more soft, my hands went up to undo the tight bun I wore for work every day. With one hair tie undone, my hair tumbled down in waves.

This was one of my favorite parts. I hummed, closing my eyes and shaking out my hair with my fingers. That was so much better. I wiggled my toes, feeling them stretch the panty hose slightly.

Just then, I heard a tapping noise. My eyes flew open and almost bugged out as I stared at Kakashi, who was tapping on the floor-length window out on the balcony that was opposite of the room.

It took a second to register, but as I swallowed the candy in my mouth, Kakashi put up a hand. I scrambled to get up, feeling my face flush. Crap! Totally unprofessional to be like this!

I put my hair behind my ears and stood up, smoothing down my business skirt. I rushed over to the other side of the room. I tried not to let my cheeks flush from embarrassment as I unlocked the sliding door and slid it open.

“Kakashi?” I said in disbelief and he took a step in.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, his voice sounding amused. He looked down at me, his eye twinkling.

My entire face flushed and I shut the glass sliding door, ignoring how he made me feel. “You didn’t,” I countered, and he gave me a dubious look. “Okay, maybe a little.”

He chuckled and then reached out to touch the tips of my hair. “You look good with your hair down.”

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down, feeling my cheeks heat up. Damn it. “Thank you,” I mumbled. Then, taking a deep breath, I peeked up at him. “Uh, so why did you come through the window?”

Kakashi shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “It’s more my style.”

I rose an eyebrow. “But you always came through the door.” I pointed at it.

I saw a slow smile creep on his face behind his mask. “Yeah, because that’s what patients are supposed to do, right?”

“Right,” I said, feeling awkward.

What the hell was he doing here? Should I start apologizing right away? Did he come to apologize? Explain why he just abandoned me as a therapist? Was I really that bad? What do I do?

I never had these insecurities before. I always knew it was never my abilities that lacked when patients transferred, however, when it came to him, it mattered.

“So I’m guessing you received the news?” he said, his voice gentle.

“You mean about you ...?” I trailed off, my voice becoming softer by the end.

He nodded, looking at me. “Yes.”

I shifted to my other foot and nodded, trying not to look anything but professional. This happened all the time, I told myself for the millionth time.

“Yes,” I said, suddenly falling into my professional tone. “Which is understanding since therapy is all about finding the right person. So I’m glad you took the initiative to—”

He took a step closer and cupped my face in his hands, making me look up at him. My eyes widened as I felt his thumbs trail over my lower lip, his eye dimming. “Exactly. And I found the right person.”

I blinked, feeling myself heat up. “Kakashi, I—”

He bent down, placing a gentle kiss over my lips, his mask thinly veiling his own. My eyes fluttered open and I looked into his eye, feeling myself reel.

“Wha ...?” I found myself unable to concentrate.

“I can do this now, right?” he whispered, his thumbs now caressing my cheeks. He had a soft smile that made his eye squint up slightly. “Now that I’m no longer your patient, correct?”

Hm? Oh.

 _Oh_!

My eyes widened in recognition and I heard his deep, throaty chuckle. He reached up and pulled down his mask, and I almost jerked away, feeling shocked. “Actually, let me try that again.”

He leaned down and captured my lips with his naked ones. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck. I lifted myself on the tips of my toes and he pulled me to himself by grabbing my hips. I was breathless and then he pulled back, kissing down my jawline to nip at my earlobe. “Do you realize how long I’ve been wanting to do this?”

I shivered, shaking my head slightly. My knees buckled and I held onto him tighter.

“N-no,” I said, my fingertips pressing themselves against the nape of his neck.

“Too long to control myself,” he said, a smirk in his voice. He found my lips again and kissed with full force.

I let myself fall into him, kissing back with just as much force. I tried to memorize everything about this first kiss. His amazingly soft lips, the way his hands slid down to wrap themselves around my waist, the way he made my head feel lightheaded ...

My hands traveled up, feeling his ninja headband and then further up, letting my fingers slip through his hair. Nothing prepared me for the thrill that I experienced as I heard a slight moan from him when my fingers clutched into his hair, tugging gently.

I smiled against his lips and he walked forward, then pulled back to sit on the couch, his hands grabbing my waist and pulling me down to straddle on top of him. My face flushed and I felt my skirt ride up. My hair flowed as I looked down at him, my eyes slightly widening. There it was, that smug smirk again that always hid behind his mask. His hands went down to hold the sides my thighs and my hands were on his shoulders.

“I like this view,” he said, his voice teasing. I blushed to the roots of my hair and he let out a soft laugh, his hands squeezing my thighs. “It is almost _too_ easy to make you blush, doc.”

I scowled down at him. “It’s not my fault!”

“You’re right,” he said, tilting his head to the side. “Must be my devilish handsome face.”

I rolled my eyes as he leaned up, his hands sliding up my bottom to the small of my back. “All right now.”

His eye gleamed and I giggled, bending down to touch his nose with mine. “You are pretty handsome though.”

“See?” he said, smiling, and then kissed my lips. “My devilish looks.”

“Shut up,” I said, smiling against his lips.

And he obeyed, kissing me again.

Everything fell away in that moment as I melted against him.

So we stayed there for a long time, exploring what should’ve been months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my first one-shot ever!! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! I always love getting comments whether it is to tell me you liked it or giving me constructive criticism! It means a lot to me <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
